User talk:Joev14
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Joev14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jdude420 (Talk) 23:21, November 30, 2012 Hi. Nice seeing that somebody found this. I saw your adoption request, I know Jdude at another wiki, if he sees right to give you the rights, I'll ask to to come over here and give em' to you. ~ Klint Um.. What? Hey, I seemed to have found a different description from lego.com for Space Swarmer, and I'm sure for every other set than you. Just so you know, the region on lego.com I pick is always United States, maybe you are on a different region? Codyn329 (talk) 20:57, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Stuff I have to lend this to you, that template looks awesome! The LEGO Creator Wiki could use another editor, want to come over there? Codyn329 (talk) 23:13, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Nice page! I love it :D It says I'm an admin, even though you can't premote me. If you could, would you really do that? Codyn329 (talk) 01:48, January 23, 2013 (UTC) According to the rules of Wikia, after 2 months of inactivity a new person will be promoted to owner. Since I've made the most edits, and I've put in a request twice now for ownership, I'll get promoted once somebody gets around to doing it. And yes, I most certainly will promote you to admin, you've been the second most contributive to the wiki only to me. :D Joev14, Respect the Green (talk) 01:49, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I sure hope you get promoted. :D Thanks! Codyn329 (talk) 02:40, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I won't be editing a lot jsyk, but I'll visit everyday to make sure it's doing fine. :) Codyn329 (talk) 03:21, January 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Here y'are. (It wasn't me, but a friend on Bricki, that did it.) I wouldn't say no to user rights here, but as I won't be too active, they may not be put to use very often. Jeyo (talk) 03:00, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sure. :) Trying to figure out how to do it? Because, I've got a great idea for it. :P Also, I made a new wiki-wordmark. Like it? Okay, it won't take long, but just wait please. :) Thanks! Codyn329 (talk) 19:25, January 27, 2013 (UTC) User Rights Request It was bound to happen eventually, but can be the wiki's next admin? There are quite a few images that we aren't using that could be deleted (I don't like a bunch of unused and replaced files cluttering up the wiki) and I'm a good editor, systematically improving the articles. :P Jeyo (talk) 20:38, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Logo To be honest I was going to add the wiki part but when you said you already got the wiki bit designed, I hesitated. :( Well, I'm going to add the background now pretty soon but if you want you can ask someone else. Codyn329 (talk) 21:20, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Can You Help? Can you tell me how to add photos? This is MazzonG4639 *Click on the Photo botton underneath "Add features and media" which is the the left of the screen (while you are editing). It is right there>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Click, the select "Browse". Then browse through your computer to find the picture. *There is already a large number of photos on the wiki. Just search for the picture you want by typing in keywords in the box left of the word "Find". Type, then click find. It should find the picture you need. Click on the "Add photo" which is underneath the picture, and it will pop up a screen with the picture and an infobox underneath. Write the caption of the picture in the infobox, then click "Add photo". Whala! You've done it! So...Anything you need? Well, there isn't much activity or at least pretty much no activity going on. If you need something, you just contact me. I'm always active. '''Even If I've not made a contribution in a while. =D I will be there lickity split! Codyn329 (talk) 00:50, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Are you gonna ever make a background? Nexus Q. Stormer, Ninja of Air (talk) 13:15, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I mean a Galaxy Squad-themed one? Nexus Q. Stormer, Ninja of Air (talk) 13:16, March 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Skype Chat There he is, circled in red. 18:34, March 21, 2013 (UTC) : Nice catch! It looks like he was only there for about a tenth of a second on screen before it switches to a different perspective. : ''Joev14, Respect the Green' 23:00, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks! It's nice to see him again; he's been absent for practically the whole Season 5. I do hope they show more of him in the future. :P 18:05, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Resemblance I can't help thinking how much the top section of the Titan looks like a Republic Gunship. :/ -- 22:17, March 24, 2013 (UTC) New Template To make the whole "This page is of the model. For the set this model appears in...(etc, etc)" thing quicker and easier to post, I created Template:StorylineModel. What do you think? 22:00, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Image Categories I got on a roll a few minutes ago, creating categories for images of this, images of that...I had added these categories to a bucnh of images when I stopped and thought...do we need image categories? It would make navigating through and finding pictures much easier, certainly...but it's such a big task. What do you think? Should we categorize images? 04:35, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Friends List Hello there. I know you don't know me, but I am one of the Admins for another similar LEGO theme Wiki called Hidden Side . I just wanted to stop by and ask if you have some sort of Official Friends '''list with any other Wikis. Cheers, Printer89 (talk) 14:14, November 23, 2019 (UTC) I'm afraid I'm not sure what you mean ''Joev14, Respect the Green' 19:42, November 30, 2019 (UTC)